<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A good man by Hotgitay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489470">A good man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay'>Hotgitay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie goes to Jeffrey for comfort and support after finding love again with Gilbert the new man in Her life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeffrey Geiger/Laurie Geiger, Laurie Geiger/Gilbert Weeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A good man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s gonna be okay.” Jeffrey reassured Laurie, even though he was scared of losing her forever to another man.</p>
<p>“I know this whole divorce has been difficult on you.” Laurie said.</p>
<p>“Laurie, I want you to be happy." Jeffrey told her.</p>
<p>“Gilbert is a good man and he makes me so happy.” Laurie replied.</p>
<p>“Those are the only words I want to hear come out of your mouth.” Jeffrey says to her.</p>
<p>“Thank you for coming to my wedding and being supportive of me.” Laurie hugged him.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” Jeffrey kisses her on her forehead lightly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>